Over 10% of the population has a phobia of needles, which has created a growing $6 billion market for drug delivery through the skin. Although some drugs (most notably nicotine and birth control) are available for skin delivery, most drugs are large molecules that will not pass through the skin on their own. Penetration through the stratum corneum, or outermost layer of the skin, is a significant challenge of transdermal drug delivery, particularly for macromolecules (MW>1 kDa). Conventional approaches to transdermal drug delivery of macromolecules include iontophoresis, microneedles, electrical microporation, lasers, and ultrasound. However, there are several key factors that are preventing them from being widely commercially used. Transdermal delivery systems such as radiofrequency micro-ablation, ultrasound, lasers, and electrical microporation require expensive, heavy, and bulky electronics that are impractical for common, everyday use. Additionally microneedles often require a high-speed injector device, have a low penetration rate, and frequently break causing the delivery system to fail and leaving shards in the skin. Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for transdermal drug delivery. This invention provides such an improved and useful system and method for transdermal drug delivery and a method of making this improved system.